<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вампир снов by AliciaRaven, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428660">Вампир снов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven'>AliciaRaven</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sacred 2: Fallen Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая деревня людей-ящеров, затерянная глубоко в болотах — не такая лёгкая добыча, как кажется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вампир снов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990">SCP-990 - Человек из снов</a></p><p>По мотивам квеста «Вампир снов».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нуиззир умер во сне. Его нашли утром, когда мужчины деревни собирались на охоту, а женщины — на прополку полей ноготков. Когтистые лапы Нуиззира были сложены на груди, выражение редкостного спокойствия и умиротворения застыло на морде. Его душа явно попала на поля Кибелы, а не в ловушку к служителям Безымянного культа, и это радовало, но потеря сильного молодого охотника была тяжким ударом для такого маленького поселения людей-ящеров, как Сар-Тхаз.</p><p>— От чего он умер, дедушка? — спросил Шинка. Он волновался и не скрывал этого — хвост беспокойно подрагивал, гребень топорщился по всей длине.</p><p>— Если бы я знал... — деревенский жрец Мирасс рассеянно потрепал ученика по голове. — Будем думать вместе.</p><p>Шинка метнулся туда-сюда по дому Нуиззира и выволок из-под полога большую корзину, заполненную цветами ноготков:</p><p>— Смотри, дедушка! У него тут запаса на неделю хватило бы. Значит, его не нежить убила, да? Нежить ведь не может переступить через ноготки ни при каких условиях?</p><p>— Верно, — Мирасс задумчиво поворошил ноготки в корзине. На них не было ни следа гнили или порчи, и выложенный из этих цветов обережный круг должен был работать как надо.</p><p>— Ядовитый туман? — предположил Шинка.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь. Если бы туман пробрался в деревню мимо дозорных, то у нас оказалось бы куда больше мертвецов, — покачал головой Мирасс.</p><p>— Тогда... Безымянные? — шепнул Шинка и невольно втянул голову в плечи. С тех пор, как служители культа пытались похитить его для своей общины, он готов был отбросить хвост при одном их упоминании.</p><p>— Навряд ли, — эта версия была самой вероятной, но Мирасс не хотел пугать мальчика. — Давай-ка я ещё подумаю, а ты пока раздай всем запас ноготков Нуиззира. Печально говорить это, но ему они больше не понадобятся.</p><p>— Я мигом, — пообещал Шинка и ухватился за ручку корзины.</p><p>Оставшись в одиночестве, Мирасс ещё раз осмотрел тело и дом Нуиззира, пытаясь найти что-то, что пролило бы свет на причину смерти. В доме царил всё тот же небрежный беспорядок, как и всегда — сундуки да ящики по углам, охотничье снаряжение, две миски и кружки... Нуиззир был неприхотлив и женщину в свой дом приводить пока не собирался, несмотря на то, что многие девушки в деревне надеялись ухватить его за хвост. Может быть, одна из них затаила зло на неуступчивого охотника и опоила его болотными травами?</p><p>Полог у входа зашуршал, и Мирасс обернулся. Двое ящеров, друзья Нуиззира, замялись на пороге:</p><p>— Мы за телом, почтенный Мирасс... Сами знаете, время дорого.</p><p>— Конечно, — Мирасс в последний раз оглядел тело, коснулся холодного чешуйчатого плеча и отошёл. Если не успеть похоронить мертвеца до заката и высечь его имя на могильной плите, то он потеряет покой и превратится в нежить. Жрецу, допустившему такое в собственной деревне, только лапы на себя наложить или в культ Безымянных податься.</p><p>Нуиззира закатали в душистую травяную циновку и вынесли наружу. Проводив взглядом печальную процессию, Мирасс вздохнул и сел на лавку, подобрав хвост.</p><p>Что-то не так было в этой смерти, но он никак не мог понять, что.</p><p>После похорон Нуиззира дни потекли своим чередом. Дел у Мирасса хватало — он приглядывал за полями ноготков, лечил жителей деревни, общался с болотными духами, заготавливал травы и учил непоседливого Шинку своему ремеслу. Родители Шинки ушли в Безымянный культ, а Мирасс приютил мальчика и не дал культистам утащить с собой и его тоже. Шинка прижился, а потом и стал помогать в делах всё больше и больше, и после некоторых раздумий Мирасс уже во всеуслышание объявил его своим преемником. Деревенским ящерам Шинка тоже был по душе, поэтому никто не оспорил решение Мирасса.</p><p>— Дедушка, — отвлёк предмет его раздумий. — У нас бодрящие сборы закончились, я сбегаю набрать ещё?</p><p>— Закончились? — удивился Мирасс и заглянул в корзину. Та и впрямь была пуста, лишь пара сухих стебельков валялась на самом дне. — Мы же с тобой совсем недавно насушили запас на месяц!</p><p>Шинка пожал плечами:</p><p>— Все просят, а ты велел никому не отказывать. Да и мне всё время спать хочется, а травы помогают. Недолго, правда…</p><p>— Хм-м... — Мирасс окинул его тяжёлым внимательным взглядом, и Шинка нервно задёргал кончиком хвоста. — Спать, говоришь, хочется. Ну-ка, покажи язык. Крысы не кусали? Воду болотную не пил?</p><p>— Да что я, затуманенный, что ли, — обиделся Шинка. — Ничего я не пил, и ничего со мной не случалось! Хмурень-месяц на дворе, вот и ходим снулые все, как рыбы в садке.</p><p>Мирасс покачал головой:</p><p>— Будь внимательнее к себе и к окружающим. Со мной вот ничего подобного не происходит, разве не странно? И не было у нас никогда повального недосыпа в хмурень, неужто не помнишь? Два-три ящера жаловались, но не больше. А уж тебя, егозу, и вовсе ничем не пронять.</p><p>— Значит... неладно что-то? — Шинка смотрел на него снизу вверх широко распахнутыми жёлтыми глазищами.</p><p>— Что-то неладно, — согласился Мирасс. — Сходи, конечно, за травами, и первый сбор мне завари. А я пока обойду деревню, поспрашиваю всех.</p><p>— Так ведь ночь скоро. Перестоят до утра травы, если их сразу заварить, — осторожно возразил Шинка. Эту науку он уже хорошо усвоил.</p><p>— До утра и не надо. Буду ночью бодрствовать.</p><p>— Дедушка, но это же…</p><p>— Табу, я знаю, — Мирасс потрепал его по голове, взъерошив ещё по-детски мягкие и тёплые шипы гребня. — Но иногда, чтобы защитить близких, нужно нарушить запреты. Беги давай, работы много.</p><p>Шинка кивнул, явно озадаченный его словами, но умчался мигом — вот был, и вот нет его, только полог входной слегка покачивается. Мирасс вздохнул и, взяв посох, отправился бродить по деревне. Цепкий взгляд его подмечал каждую мелочь — где новые заплаты появились, где обвязки расплелись, где трава повытоптана. Древний магический монолит посреди деревенской площади, как обычно, мерцал голубым светом, вспышки скользили по таинственным узорам, вырезанным на каменных гранях. Мирасс провёл ладонью по одной из граней, прислушиваясь к течению магического потока. Монолит был намного древнее, чем сама деревня, построенная вокруг него, и мог предупредить об угрозе — если, конечно, уметь слышать. А ещё он в любую погоду был тёплым, и в холодные месяцы было приятно устроиться на его подножии и прижиматься спиной к граням. Удержавшись от соблазна погреть косточки, Мирасс сосредоточился. Мерцающий голубой поток энергии струился легко и безмятежно, а значит, угроза явно не магическая. К добру или к худу это, Мирасс пока не определился. Он неспешно побрёл дальше, опираясь на посох, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поприветствовать кого-нибудь из сородичей и расспросить о самочувствии. И все, как один, жаловались на вялость, сонливость и упадок сил.</p><p>«Расслабился, старый дурень, — выругал себя Мирасс. — Мальчику за невнимательность пеняешь, а сам-то! Не скажи он тебе про травы, небось и не заметил бы, что под носом творится».</p><p>Погрузившись в раздумья, он незаметно для себя сделал полный круг и вернулся к дому. Шинки ещё не было, и Мирасс ощутил укол беспокойства. Может, не стоило отпускать его одного, когда невидимая угроза прячется где-то рядом... Скорее бы вырос он и перенял дело, чтобы Мирасс мог уйти на покой и спокойно греться у монолита целыми днями — постарел, ни на что не годен стал, хоть чешуя не до конца ещё побелела. Ворча про себя, Мирасс вытащил из-под половицы шкатулку с амулетами, перебрал их в задумчивости и отложил четыре штуки. Ночью пригодятся. Разумные ящеры на ночь опоясывают свои дома обережным кругом из цветов ноготков и спят спокойно, а ему шататься по деревне придётся, будто нежити безымянной, неприкаянной. Ну да ничего, боги простят. Не забавы ради ведь, а для дела.</p><p>Шинка вернулся раньше, чем немного отдохнувший Мирасс решил отправиться его искать. Довольный собой, выставил полную корзину с травами перед наставником и склонил голову набок, ожидая похвалы.</p><p>— Опять битком набил, — вздохнул Мирасс, заглянув в корзину. — Говорил же, что травы свободно лежать должны, не давить друг друга и не задыхаться.</p><p>Шинка обиженно встопорщил гребень и сложил лапки на груди:</p><p>— Так ведь всё равно перебирать сейчас и раскладывать! Я хотел с запасом…</p><p>— С запа-асом, — передразнил Мирасс, фыркнув. — Горе моё болотное. Ладно уж, разбирай теперь. И не забудь мне заварить плошку. А я подремлю пока, ночью силы понадобятся.</p><p>Сортировка трав и раскладывание для просушки были для Шинки давно привычным делом, так что за это Мирасс не беспокоился — всё сделает как надо. Он забрался под одеяло и с удовольствием смежил веки.</p><p>Сон его, однако, был не слишком приятен. Смутная чёрная тень всё время мелькала на границе сознания, тревожила и отвлекала, не сочетаясь с вереницей сновидений. То ли укусить примеривалась, то ли просто наблюдала... В какой-то момент Мирассу показалось, что у тени облик Нуиззира, он вздрогнул и проснулся.</p><p>Над деревней уже сгустились вечерние сумерки, мягкие и прохладные. На длинных поддонах вдоль стены были аккуратно разложены травы, Шинки нигде не было — видимо, убежал играть с друзьями. Плошка с прозрачно-золотистым травяным настоем ждала на столе, Мирасс тронул жидкость раздвоенным кончиком языка и одобрительно хмыкнул. Выпил неторопливо, смакуя каждый глоток.</p><p>Вскоре вдоль улиц зажглись фонари. Мирасс всегда любил этот момент — ровное бледно-лиловое пламя болотного газа распускалось в коронах фонарей, как цветы, и озаряло всё вокруг нежным мерцающим сиянием. Это был сигнал для ящеров, что пора заканчивать дневные дела и готовиться ко сну. Женщины возвращались с полей, неся свежие цветы ноготков, мужчины договаривались о ночной страже и обходили ограду, проверяя её крепость. Вскоре явился Шинка, усталый и сонный — видимо, наигрался всласть.</p><p>— Дедушка, ты уверен, что тебе правда надо не спать всю ночь? — спросил озабоченно.</p><p>— Всё хорошо будет, — Мирасс успокаивающе присвистнул. — Иди ложись, я ноготки сам выложу.</p><p>Дозор дозором, а этот обычай нарушать уж точно не стоило. Один за другим Мирасс неторопливо выложил вдоль стен дома маленькие ярко-жёлтые цветы, заключив их с Шинкой жилище в обережный круг. Ни нежить, ни ядовитый туман не в силах переступить через такую границу.</p><p>Деревня постепенно засыпала, укрытая одеялом ночи. Мирасс наблюдал, сложив ладони на оголовье посоха. Позади, за пологом, шуршал Шинка, босые ноги цокали коготками туда-сюда. Спустя некоторое время затих и он. Мягкая, уютная и спокойная тишина воцарилась над Сар-Тхазом. Не спали только Мирасс и дозорные в доме на ветвях большого дерева у ворот.</p><p>Мирасс наблюдал и прислушивался чутко к каждому звуку, но ничего подозрительного не замечал. Никакая опасность, казалось, не кралась к ящерам под покровом ночной темноты. Магический монолит на площади мерцал размеренно-успокаивающе. Незаметно для себя Мирасс задремал, уронив голову на грудь — всё же ночные бодрствования в его жизни были чрезвычайно редки, и, как всякий приличный ящер, обычно он по ночам крепко спал. Но вновь присутствие смутной тени потревожило его на границе сна и яви, и он встряхнулся, отбрасывая оковы дремоты. Задумался ненадолго, скользя рассеянным взглядом по округлым очертаниям домов — и решительно поднялся с места.</p><p>Это нежить не может пересечь круг из ноготков, но Мирасс был живым. Осторожно и бесшумно он перешагивал солнечно-золотистые границы и входил в дома сородичей, прислушивался к их сонному дыханию, присматривался к их снам. И везде, везде была эта тень, ускользавшая от него всякий раз, когда он пытался разглядеть её. Она пряталась под чужими обликами, но Мирасс, не засыпая сам, а лишь заглядывая ненадолго в чужие сны, видел, что это вовсе не ящер, скорее, человек. Но большего, чем колеблющийся силуэт, будто выкроенный из чёрной ткани, он уловить не смог.</p><p>Уже начиная догадываться, в чём дело, Мирасс дождался рассвета и звонких ударов в гонг от дозорных, возвещающих новый день. И точно — все, в чьих снах он замечал странную тень, выглядели вялыми и обессиленными, будто не отдыхали всю ночь, а работали на полях без устали. Медленно и тяжко они выползали из домов, хмуро приветствовали друг друга сквозь зубы. Мирасс покачал головой и отправился домой, заваривать собранные Шинкой травы — нет сомнений, что вскоре к нему потянется вереница страждущих.</p><p>Топот и голоса вскоре разбудили Шинку. Он сонно потянулся, пошипел и неохотно выбрался из постели.</p><p>— Доброе утро, дедушка, — пробормотал, ткнувшись головой куда-то под локоть. Мирасс ласково погладил его и подтолкнул к бадье с водой.</p><p>Умывшись, Шинка немного воспрял духом, и его янтарные глаза заблестели привычным задором и любопытством.</p><p>— Ты узнал что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он, когда большая часть ящеров, получив свою порцию бодрящего настоя, разошлась по делам.</p><p>— Узнал, — согласился Мирасс. — Трудная работа мне предстоит, не думал, что доживу до такой…</p><p>— А я могу тебе помочь? — взволнованно запрыгал вокруг него Шинка. — Что ты видел, дедушка? Деревня правда очень страшная ночью? А болотные духи пытались тебя утащить?</p><p>— Ну-ну, успокойся, — шикнул на него Мирасс. — Ишь, разошёлся. Хорошая деревня у нас, ничуть не страшная. Так что будем её защищать, не покладая лап... Пойдём-ка, мой ученик, покажу настой, который ты ещё не знаешь. Багульник синий есть у нас? Маун серебряный? Лапчатка?</p><p>Шинка только успевал метаться туда-сюда, вытаскивая перечисляемые травы. Наконец, Мирасс одобрительно кивнул и принялся отбирать нужные лепестки и листья в ступку.</p><p>— Следи внимательно, — между делом говорил он Шинке. — Настой этот сложный и тонкий, счастье, что редко он пригождается... Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как безымянные культисты мертвецов поднимают, лишают покоя и памяти?</p><p>— Конечно, — Шинка поёжился.</p><p>— Бывает порой так, что душа погибшего не возвращается в тело из небесных полей, и бродит оно само по себе, неприкаянное. Если душа вернулась, то есть шанс у мертвеца найти своё имя и вновь обрести покой, но если нет души — только зелье из ноготков и очистительное пламя помогут вернуть его в землю.</p><p>— Я помню, — серьёзно кивнул Шинка. — Ты рассказывал об этом.</p><p>— Верно. Но я рассказывал лишь о теле. А что случается с душой, потерявшейся между тем миром и этим?</p><p>Мирасс с улыбкой наблюдал, как его ученик открыл было рот — и тут же закрыл, озадаченно склонив голову набок.</p><p>— Наш мир и царство богов связаны между собой через сновидения, — пробормотал Шинка. — Они попадают в мир снов, дедушка?</p><p>— Молодец, — от души похвалил его Мирасс. — Да, они остаются в мире снов и иногда вторгаются в сны живых. Это вампиры снов — как летучие мыши нападают на жертву, чтобы выпить её крови, так и они выпивают жизненную энергию спящих для поддержания своего существования.</p><p>Соображал Шинка быстро.</p><p>— Так значит, все мы... Это вовсе не хмурень-месяц виноват, что всё время спать хочется и лапы еле двигаются? Но что же делать-то? — он взволнованно задёргал хвостом. — Если этот вампир во снах, его же не отпугнуть ноготками и не убить оружием!</p><p>— В нашем мире — да, — уточнил Мирасс. — А вот во сне — можно. Для этого мы с тобой и варим сейчас зелье, — он аккуратно помешал содержимое котла, тронул языком выкипающий пар и одобрительно свистнул.</p><p>— Чтобы сражаться во сне?</p><p>— Именно. Когда мы засыпаем, душа освобождается от всех оков реальности, но это зелье позволит оставить главные из них — волю, чтобы найти вампира снов и уничтожить его. Некоторым хватает воли, чтобы и без всяких зелий управлять своими сновидениями, но к сожалению, у меня такого дара нет.</p><p>«Зато, скорее всего, был у Нуиззира, — мысленно добавил Мирасс, досыпая в котёл последние, ярко-оранжевые лепестки. — И он пытался дать отпор вампиру снов, но тот оказался сильнее... А я опять всё проглядел, старый чешуйчатый пень».</p><p>Покачав головой, он задул огонь и накрыл котелок крышкой — зелью нужно было настояться.</p><p>— Дедушка, а как сражаться во сне? — снова влез под руку Шинка. — Ты будешь спать с гарпуном? А может быть, лучше дать зелье кому-нибудь из наших охотников? Они этого вампира мигом выследят!</p><p>— Нет, Шинка, — отвлёкшись от зелья, Мирасс строго взглянул на него. — Не вздумай болтать в деревне про вампира, слышишь? Даже своим друзьям, даже по секрету!</p><p>— Но почему?</p><p>— Во-первых, не каждый, кто хорошо сражается наяву, сохранит свои умения во сне. Во-вторых, зелье только одному достанется, который ещё неизвестно, одержит ли победу, а остальные впадут в панику. Сны — это место, где мы наиболее беззащитны, Шинка. Засыпая, мы отдаём себя в руки богов, и страшно узнать вдруг, что вместо них по ту сторону встретит кровожадная тварь.</p><p>— А ты точно одержишь победу, дедушка? — Шинка приподнялся на цыпочки, требовательно заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>Мирасс вздохнул. Он не мог ничего обещать — слишком много уже было его ошибок в этой истории. Но и сказать Шинке, что тот может снова остаться один, язык не поворачивался.</p><p>— Я сделаю всё возможное, — наконец, сказал он. — Даю слово.</p><p>Шинка понуро кивнул.</p><p>Когда над деревней сгустились сумерки, Мирасс неторопливо поужинал вместе с учеником тушёными жабьими лапками, а потом выпил зелье вместо вечернего чая. Ученик встревоженно крутился рядом, пока он устраивался на ночлег, и Мирасс обхватил и сжал ладонями его горячую лапку.</p><p>— Таково предназначение жреца, Шинка, — твёрдо сказал он. — Мы сражаемся в одиночестве с тем, что не под силу воинам. Запомни это.</p><p>Тот лишь жалобно вздохнул. Мирасс, по правде говоря, даже не задумывался о том, насколько Шинка к нему привязан, и теперь не мог найти слов, чтобы успокоить его. Молча похлопал по плечу и отпустил, укрывшись одеялом с головой. Зелье уже начало действовать, поэтому сон пришёл быстро. Поначалу он, как и всегда, состоял из смутных образов и видений, знакомых голосов, причудливой смеси страхов и надежд, а потом как-то вдруг Мирасс осознал, что спит, и будто завеса отдёрнулась перед ним — он увидел мир снов в его первозданном виде.</p><p>Тёмная бескрайняя бездна сияла перед ним, и в ней переливались чёрные и белые огни, временами беззвучно сталкиваясь и порождая молнии или радуги. Царство вечной ночи; но каким-то глубинным чутьём Мирасс ощущал, что эта ночь не враждебна ему, как дома, а, напротив, готова помочь.</p><p>«Мне нужно найти вампира снов, терзающего мою деревню», — подумал он, и ближайшие к нему белые огоньки потянулись вереницей, вспыхивая и обращаясь в сияющие камни призрачной дороги, ведущей куда-то далеко во тьму. Мирасс осторожно сделал шаг, другой, но парящая в невесомости дорожка даже не шевельнулась под его весом, и тогда он смело зашагал вперёд сквозь молнии и радуги.</p><p>Идти пришлось довольно долго, по его ощущениям, но в конце концов, сделав несколько крутых поворотов, дорога привела на площадь Сар-Тхаза. Чёрно-белая, словно из неё выпили все краски, трава не шевельнулась, когда Мирас ступил на неё с призрачной дорожки. Чёрно-белые дома были тихи и недвижимы, словно никто отродясь не жил в них. Мирасс огляделся и краем глаза заметил мелькнувшую за пологом чёрную тень.</p><p>— Выходи, — сказал он, и окружающее безмолвие вздрогнуло от звуков его голоса. — Я вижу, что ты здесь.</p><p>Оглушительно хлопнув крыльями, из-за полога вылетела огромная летучая мышь и ринулась на Мирасса, нацелив когти в его морду. Он подпустил её поближе, а потом резко перехватил за горло и прижал к земле, наступил на крылья, не давая вывернуться. Мышь яростно зашипела, и очертания её тела размылись, поплыли, превращая её в огромную вёрткую болотную щуку. Мирасс, однако, был настороже и немедленно вздёрнул её в воздух за жабры.</p><p>— Когда-то я был лучшим охотником в деревне, так что не думай, что все эти ужимки помогут тебе, — с лёгкой насмешкой предупредил он.</p><p>Щука негодующе фыркнула и опять сменила облик. Теперь это был человек — тот самый, чью тень Мирасс встречал в чужих снах. Густая чернота обвила его тело, как плащ.</p><p>— Ты чего-то стоил там, в реальности — не думай, что все эти навыки помогут тебе здесь, — передразнил он.</p><p>Мирасс рассматривал заблудшую душу со смесью неприязни и жалости. Этот человек, по-видимому, давно был лишён тела, потому что облик его то и дело подёргивался и расплывался, в холодных светлых глазах таилось нечто опасное и донельзя отвратительное — поглощение чужих жизней не прошло для него бесследно. Через две-три сотни жертв он окончательно утратит всё светлое, что ещё осталось в нём, и тогда Кер, богиня Тьмы, превратит его в демона и заберёт в свою свиту. Но сейчас у него ещё есть шанс этого избежать.</p><p>— Ты не должен здесь находиться, — мягко сказал Мирасс. — Выйди со мной в реальность. Позволь провести для тебя обряд отпевания. Тогда твоя душа достигнет чертогов богов и обретёт мир.</p><p>Человек запрокинул голову и расхохотался, обнажив длинные и острые, как иголки, зубы.</p><p>— Ты добр, жрец, но добрые не выживают ни там, ни здесь. Выживают сильные — и ты знаешь, что здесь я сильнее тебя. Вы, ящеры, любопытные создания... Ты не первый, кто сумел обнаружить меня безо всякой магии, да ещё и осознать во сне и себя, и меня, и пробудить свой разум. Но это тебе не поможет.</p><p>Мирасс едва успел увернуться от стремительного выпада невесть откуда взявшегося в руке вампира длинного кинжала. Молнии над головой начали тихо звенеть. Следующий удар Мирасс отбил хвостом — кинжал отлетел далеко в сторону и пропал в чёрно-белой траве, — резко подсёк колени противника, и они сцепились в яростной схватке.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что вампир, вероятно, долгие годы был вынужден скитаться в мире снов, воруя чужие жизни, он оказался намного сильнее Мирасса. Холодными острыми зубами и когтями он впивался в тело жреца, стараясь прокусить чешую, и подбирался к горлу. Мирасс сражался яростно, помня о мирно спящей под его защитой деревне, но в конце концов вампир притиснул его к каменному постаменту у ворот и обездвижил. Мирасс зажмурился и вознёс молитву всем богам, чтобы они позволили ему сражаться и после смерти, но вдруг удушающая хватка ослабла, и вампир яростно зашипел. Распахнув глаза, Мирасс увидел тонкую маленькую фигурку, которая вцепилась в загривок врага, воинственно размахивая хвостом и топорща гребень. «Шинка!» — сердце пропустило удар. Собрав последние силы, Мирасс прыгнул вперёд, и вдвоём с учеником они повалили вампира в траву. Не в силах остановиться, Мирасс стиснул горло вампира и сжимал его до тех пор, пока тот не прекратил биться и сопротивляться и не рассыпался тёмной трухой.</p><p>— Он... всё? — переведя дух, пробормотал Шинка. Такой же лишённый красок, как весь остальной мир вокруг, он выглядел маленьким призраком. Мирасс, не сдержавшись, обнял его и прижал к себе, вздохнул с облегчением, ощутив под мягкой детской чешуёй живое тепло.</p><p>— Я же запретил тебе сюда соваться! — проворчал он. — Чем ты вообще думал, горе болотное!</p><p>— Но дедушка! — Шинка вывернулся из его объятий и лукаво сверкнул глазами. — Ты же сам говорил, что для защиты близких иногда приходится нарушать запреты.</p><p>Мирасс только вздохнул. Послали же боги непоседу! Впрочем, и отрицать правоту Шинки он тоже не мог — что наговорил, то и проросло. Поэтому он просто усадил Шинку перед собой и не без удовольствия хорошенько щёлкнул его по носу. Ученик ойкнул и растаял в воздухе. Самому Мирассу для пробуждения ничего подобного не требовалось — он просто закрыл глаза, а открыл их уже в своей хижине, знакомой до последней ниточки. Некоторое время он просто лежал и осматривался, наслаждаясь цветом и светом реальности, а потом, услышав знакомый топот и вопль «Дедушка!», усмехнулся и отбросил одеяло.</p><p>Над деревней Сар-Тхаз взошло солнце.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>